I Missed You
by Monokhrmos
Summary: Nezumi has brought Shion back home. The two finally get their feelings sorted out. NezuShi/One-shot/Fluff


A/N: So, I never write anymore. However, I currently have too many NezuShi "feels" after finishing No. 6. So, here you go: A fluffy, Nezushi one-shot!

* * *

The door slammed open as Nezumi and Shion returned home. It felt refreshing to Shion; he hadn't expected to be back so soon after returning to No. 6 after that whole ordeal. Nezumi had traveled all the way back to No. 6 for him, which honestly surprised him even more.

"Nezumi…"

The dark eyed boy looked up. His eyes, for once, were easily readable. He answered the question Shion still had on the tip of his tongue.

"It was awkward."

"Hm?"

"Not having you here." He looked away, "-with me."

Shion blinked and stared at Nezumi dumbfounded; not that he should have been anywhere near surprised. Though, it was unlikely for Nezumi to share much of any affection towards him. Shion smiled - it was a big smile, genuine. The look of it made Nezumi flush. He looked away again, seemingly embarrassed by this reaction.

"Nezumi."

"What?!" He roared with a dry, coarse voice. It was unlike Nezumi to sound this way - had he been upset?

Part of Shion wanted to grin - he had missed him indeed! However, his true nature came through and his lips dropped to a frown. He reached for the other boy and wrapped his warm arms around him in a gently embrace.

"I missed you too."

Nezumi's eyes widened and his heart thumped loudly, ringing in his ears; the ears of which were brightening and turning pink. Why couldn't he sense this coming? And yet Shion was always seemingly looking right through him, always sensing what he was thinking, always in his head.

He wouldn't let go, not for a second; he only squeezed tighter. Every part of Nezumi wanted to return this affection. However, he did not know an appropriate way that would suit himself. Shion nuzzled his head against his back - the back of which was emitting warmth with embarrassment and maybe even a heightened arousal. It was larger than his, Nezumi had grown taller, his shoulders became broader as well. He began to lose himself in these thoughts as Nezumi lost himself in his current inner conflict.

Finally, Shion looked up, he figured it out. He had pieced together all of his feelings.

"I love you."

Nezumi's mouth dropped as he let out an inaudible gasp.

"Ah… but not in the same way I love my mother or Safu."

Nezumi's eyebrow raised. _This guy._

"I love you in the way…" He caught himself and put a finger to his lips. He thought his next few words through carefully. "I love you in the way that-"

He was stopped short - Nezumi grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His hands moved quickly, sliding their way up to Shion's cheeks. They traced along his defined cheek bones as he pulled his face closer; his one desire only to deepen the kiss and keep their lips together for just a bit longer.

The kiss was suddenly broken with a pop, separation of lips.

"And I love you."

It was Shion's turn to become flustered. His eyes widened too now, and for once he felt as though he was at the receiving end of the mind reading and thoughts probing. His hands quivered as he laid them awkwardly atop Nezumi's hips. His head dropped as he looked down, not knowing what to say.

This was inconvenient for Nezumi. He placed a finger under the smaller boy's chin and pulled it up so that he could look into his eyes.

"Since when are you all quiet? Now of all times you want to shy away?"

He was right, after all. This behavior was unlike him and Shion himself knew it. Though, he never felt this way, it was new and it certainly felt different. How was one supposed to look into the eyes of the one they loved so desperately? Nezumi seemed to find an easy job of it - but he was an actor, he knew the tricks. Shion cracked a smile, it quickly took the form of a cocky little smirk. And when he did, Nezumi's mask shattered. He was taken aback, and his face reddened.

"W-What?!"

Shion smiled brighter than ever before. He was in love, and it was a love that had been returned.

"I love you!"

Nezumi quickly pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around his face as a means of silencing the boy from any more embarrassing words.

'S-Shut up!"

Shion couldn't help but sigh. It was a good sigh, a sigh of relief and satisfaction.

"Thank you, Nezumi."

FIN.


End file.
